digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Deva
The are twelve beast-type Digimon that served Zhuqiaomon in the Digimon Tamers series. They were based from a legend from Indian Buddhism of the twelve Deva or Yaksha generals who protected the Buddha of Medicine. Each Deva resembles a symbol of the Chinese zodiac. Their Yaksha Generals are later combined with the concept of Chinese Zodiac Animals for some Asian regions. The most distinguishing characteristic of the Deva are the three horns on their heads and their red eyes (with the exception of Makuramon). They tend to wear Chinese-styled battle armor suits and Scarves. They are also only Ultimate level. Another thing is that many have the word "treasure" in their attack or weapon names. It is noticed that all 12 Deva serve Zhuqiaomon exclusively in Digimon Tamers only. In the general Digimon settings, there are three Deva serving each of the four Sovereigns. History The Deva were created by Zhuqiaomon to search for Calumon, and according to Vajiramon, to also conquer the Real World. The first nine Deva made their way into Tokyo, thanks to Yamaki's Juggernaut machine which malfunctioned and allowed the Deva to arrive. The Tamers and their Digimon managed to defeat the first eight of them, but the ninth, Makuramon, abducted Calumon which forced the gang to pursue them into the Digital World, encountering the last three Deva. By the time they made their way to Zhuqiaomon, only Antylamon remained. However, it felt sympathy for Suzie, lost in the Digital World, and renounced its master's belief that Digimon should wipe out humans. As punishment, it was stripped of its title and regressed to Lopmon for a time. Members Mihiramon Mihiramon Mihiramon is an Exalted Beast Digimon whose name is derived from the Indian word 'Mihira' meaning 'Sun. It is the "Tiger" Deva. It is one of the Deva subordinates of the Digimon Sovereign, Azulongmon. It soars across Heaven and Earth, is an expert tactician with pride in its various tactics, and its weapon is its tail made to change into an octagonal sansetukon, the "Treasure Stick" (『宝棒』, "Bǎo Bàng"?). Digimon Tamers When Mitsuo Yamaki activated the Juggernaut Program to eliminate all Digimon on Earth, an anomaly infiltrates the vortex and Bio-Emerges on top of the Hypnos Tower, in the form of Mihiramon. Mihiramon torments Yamaki's foolery to the brink of insanity. Renamon and Terriermon both attempt to battle him in their Champion levels but both fail miserably. Guilmon digivolves into Growlmon but is mortally wounded by the tiger, Takato also feeling his Digimon's pain, falls unconscious. After Takato and Growlmon have a heart-to-heart moment in a dream world, Takato uses a Blue Card to Matrix Digivolve Growlmon into WarGrowlmon who battles Mihiramon. Mihiramon is unable to comprehend how WarGrowlmon digivolved to his level and strikes him with a spiked blade. WarGrowlmon seizes Mihiramon by his tail and destroys him at point-blank range with an Atomic Blaster. Attacks * Samurai Tiger Tail (Treasure Stick): Mihiramon's tail turns into a sansetsukon and then attacks. * Armored Tiger Tail (Treasure Stick): Mihiramon's tail turns into a spear-tipped sansetsukon and attacks. * Vimohana: Uses its tail to create a sonic boom. Sandiramon Sandiramon is an Exalted Beast Digimon whose name is derived from the mythological Śaṇḍilya. It is the "Snake" Deva, and serves the Sovereign Zhuqiaomon. As a follower of Zhuqiaomon, it is the most cunning and cruel among the Deva. It doesn't like to decide matches in an instant, and prefers to instead choke the life out of the opponent while tormenting them bit by bit. It usually lives deep beneath the ground, and subterranean maneuvering is its specialty. During battle, it can produce a spear made of light, the , from its mouth, and skillfully wield it with its tail wrapped around it like a hand. Although the Bǎo Kuí vanishes once it slashes the opponent, as long as Sandiramon's energy lasts, it can spit out any number of them, and they will not degrade in sharpness.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/03-sa/sandiramon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Sandiramon] Digimon Tamers Sandiramon bio-emerges into the subway tunnels of Shinjuku. He is briefly encountered by an ill man but a guard believes him to be hallucinating. Later, Sandiramon returns to attack the trains. Coincidentally, Rika and her grandmother are in the tunnnels. Rika and Renamon battle the snake and then pursue him down a tunnel. Henry and Terriermon are on a train that Sandiramon disintergrates easily. Henry also saves a baby using the shield of WarGreymon. Henry and Terriermon then rush off to find Takato but fail to locate him. Sandiramon battles Kyubimon and Gargomon until Takato and Guilmon crashland in from the roof and help defeat Sandiramon by digivolving to Growlmon and using an upgrade card. Sandiramon dies but mentions he is one of the Deva and that the rest will avenge him. Attacks * Venom Axe (Krishńa)Internet Sacred Text Archive, retrieved 08/31/07; Vishnu Purana, Ch. VI: "He who causes impotence, trespasses on others' lands, is impure, or who lives by fraud, is punished in the hell called (black, or) Krishńa.": Impales the opponent by thrashing its body and then powerfully vomiting up a Bǎo Kuí. * The symbol used in Digimon materials is , but it is pronounced Kuí, indicating that it is used as an approximation of the non-Japanese word, . Sinduramon Sinduramon is an Exalted Beast Digimon whose name is derived from the mythological Kinnara. It is the "Rooster" Deva, and serves the Sovereign Baihumon. As a follower of Baihumon, it likes to quarrel and gossip above all else. With its provocative attitude, it will pick a fight with its opponent one way or another, but when they move to attack, it immediately draws its head and wings within its spherical armor. Its armor is the hardest among all of the Deva's equipment, and once it gets inside of the armor, it is absolutely protected. When it rolls around in that state during battle, it is occasionally possible to cut through the breach. Just like Kumbhiramon, it carries the on its back.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/03-sa/sinduramon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Sinduramon] Digimon Tamers Takato, Guilmon, Henry, Terriermon and Calumon encounter Sinduramon while on a camping field trip. Initially, he is very small, but he absorbs the nearby city's electricity, causing him to grow to Growlmon's size. He also possesses an owl (voiced by Michael Sorich in the style of a Baptist reverend), who speaks for him. Takato and Henry notice the blackout caused by Sinduramon, and chase him to the dam, where Guilmon and Terriermon digivolve to Growlmon and Gargomon in order to fight him. Sinduramon meets his demise when Growlmon's attack knocks him into the water, destroying him with the very electricity he had absorbed. After Sinduramon is destroyed, the possessed owl turns back to normal and flies away. Attacks * Positron Pulse (Púyaváha)Internet Sacred Text Archive, retrieved 08/31/07; Vishnu Purana, Ch. VI: "He who eats by himself sweetmeats mixed with his rice, and a Brahman who vends Lac, flesh, liquors, sesamum, or salt, or one who commits violence, fall into the hell (where matter flows, or) Púyaváha; as do they who rear cats, cocks, goats, dogs, hogs, or birds.": Unleashes an intense lightning blast from the Bǎo Chǔ. * Pajiramon Pajiramon is the Sheep Deva who works for the Sovereign Zhuqiaomon. Digimon Tamers Pajiramon and Vajramon appeared downtown in the real world and did some rampaging. Gargomon had a hard time defeating her until Henry Wong used the Blue Card to Digivolve Gargomon to Rapidmon who destroyed Pajiramon and Vajramon. Unfortunately, Vajramon somehow revived himself. Pajiramon was the polar opposite of her partner as Vajramon saw his fight with Renamon as an amusing pastime, whereas Pajiramon regarded it as "my job" and Terriermon as a "little traitor", showing her resentment for humans (even going so far as to attempt to use Henry as a human shield from Rapidmon). It could be discussed that she and her partner were a couple, but it's not implied. Attacks * Treasure Bow: Shots of three double-edged golden arrows at the same time. * Vafunijuvara * Thunder Stomp: Incessant hoof stamping that causes great physical damage. * Lullaby Bleat: Loud bleat voice that lulls targets in range to sleep. Vajramon Vajramon is an Exalted Beast Digimon whose name is derived from the mythological Vajra. It is the "Ox" Deva, and serves the Sovereign Ebonwumon. As a follower of Ebonwumon, it is a seeker of truth who is aiming for detachment from material and emotional concerns. Its warrior-like personality values honor, and loathes cowardice and effeminateness. With the most well-honed physical strength among the Deva, it can easily wield its giant twin that it carries on its waist.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/01-a/vajramon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Vajramon] Digimon Tamers Vajramon appeared with Pajiramon in the Real World, where they began to eat electrical appliances to stabilize themselves after the Bio-Emerge. As Gargomon battled Pajiramon, Renamon engaged with Vajramon. Both were evenly matched and Vajramon was impressed with Renamon's strength to the point and developed a crush on her, though Renamon called him "pig" before they actually began to fight. Vajramon, unlike Pajiramon, enjoyed fighting his opponent to the point as if it were simply a game as he deflected Renamon's Diamond Storm attack. He was later seemingly destroyed by Rapidmon alongside of Pajiramon, but mysteriously revived himself. He then attempted to talk with Renamon to get her join the Deva, unaware that she only wanted to get more information on them and their master. The theme of his attraction to her was continued as he commented on how elegantly he thought she moved (and when later he said that she was so beautiful but so naive). When she refused later on a baseball field, she fought Vajramon until Rika, Takato, Growlmon, Henry, and Gargomon appeared. Vajramon overwhelmed Growlmon, and Gargomon easily. However, Vajramon was reluctant to fight Kyubimon, attempting to reason with her until he saw he has to make her understand with brute force. By that time, Rika got a Blue Card resulting in Kyubimon Digivolving to Taomon. Vajramon had been enamoured with Renamon and Kyubimon because of their animalistic appearance, but was slightly put off by Taomon for looking "so human" and that his master would not approve. Taomon revealed to Vajramon that she used him to get the info she required. Feeling betrayed, Vajramon was bent on killing Taomon, only to die by her power after slapping his swords with her sleeves and deleting him with one of her spells with little or no effort on her part. Attacks * Terra Blade (Rodha)Internet Sacred Text Archive, retrieved 08/31/07; Vishnu Purana, Ch. VI: "He who causes abortion, plunders a town, kills a cow, or strangles a man, goes to the Rodha hell (or that of obstruction).": Uses its forefeet and upper body to strike the ground with its twin Bǎo Jiàn, generating fissures that extend up to 50 meters ahead of it and hurl out rocks as the shock waves erupt from underground, which inflicts damage on those nearby. * The symbol used in Digimon materials is , but it is pronounced Jiàn, indicating that it is used as an approximation of the non-Japanese word, .: Crosses the Bǎo Jiàn and fires an energy beam at the opponent. Indramon Indramon is an Exalted Beast Digimon whose name is derived from the mythological Indra. It is the "Horse" Deva, and serves the Sovereign Zhuqiaomon. As a follower of Zhuqiaomon, it has an intolerably arrogant personality. When it opens its mouth only bragging comes out, and it is constantly fussing over the glossiness of its mane and tail. It indulges in its talents, and ridicules those who work hard. Among the Deva, it is on especially bad terms with Vajramon. Though it fusses over its appearance, in battle it is comparatively unrefined; using the tied to its arms, it beats the opponent down by wielding it like a cudgel.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/01-a/indaramon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Indaramon] Digimon Tamers Indramon bio-emerged in the real world. He first spoke to Impmon after laughing at the smaller Digimon and pointed out Impmon had "the stench of humans", a "Digimon that has been kept by humans has no self-respect" and told Impmon he should abandon his dreams of Digivolving (Impmon calls Indramon "Muleface" and "The Purple Pony" and refers to his laugh as giving him the creeps and knowing it was Indramon who was laughing at him, implying the two knew each other). Renamon arrived, causing Indramon to tell them that they were pathetic. He then disappeared. Apparently never one to turn down a challenge, he later returned and battled Impmon, despite telling Renamon he'd gladly fight her as well. Indramon batted Impmon for a great deal of time and congratulated him on having heart and courage (though he was greatly angered when Impmon insulted Zhuqiaomon, commenting "I won't allow you to insult my master!"), but also pointed out that it wasn't enough to beat him. He then fought Growlmon, Gargomon and Kyubimon, easily beating them all with one attack. Indramon left thanks to Mitsuo Yamaki and the Juggernaut program. He returned later (he was much larger this time). Again, Growlmon, Gargomon and Kyubimon fought and lost to him. However, Takato was again able to digivolve Growlmon into WarGrowlmon, who easily deleted Indramon. Attacks * Horn of Desolation (Adhomukha)Internet Sacred Text Archive, retrieved 08/31/07; Vishnu Purana, Ch. VI: "He who takes unlawful gifts goes to the Adhomukha (or head-inverted) hell; as does one who offers sacrifices to improper objects, and an observer of the stars (for the prediction of events).": Uses its tremendous lung capacity to blow the Bǎo Bèi, generating ultrasonic waves. * Kumbhiramon Kumbhiramon is an Exalted Beast Digimon whose name is derived from the mythological Kumbhīra. It is the "Rat" Deva, and serves the Sovereign Ebonwumon. As a follower of Ebonwumon, who boasts of its great wisdom, it is a sage who plays the part of the "challenger" in Ebonwumon's Zen Kōans. It is mostly able to predict the mindset of anyone but Ebonwumon, and has a habit of bewildering the opponent by announcing their next move. Though it uses sarcasm with an acrimonious tone, it charmingly ends all of its sentences with "~chū". As it's not very strong, it's not suited for flinging itself at the opponent, but by means of its powerful abilities of telekinesis it freely operates a giant steel pestle as big as its own body, the .[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/02-ka/kumbhiramon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Kumbhiramon] Digimon Tamers Kumbhiramon Bio-emerged in a sewage system. Jeri and Calumon encountered him and, after asking if he was her partner (to which he replied "I am a mighty Deva who serves the all powerful Sovereign Digimon. Why would I join forces with a pathetic human?"), were chased by him until Leomon bio-emerged in the Real World and fought him. Kumbhiramon later returned and cloned himself. Leomon had help from Gargomon to defeat him and Leomon killed him. He was also one of the weakest Deva, being fended off and then later killed by Leomon, who is a Champion. Attacks * Deva Clone (Krimíśa)Internet Sacred Text Archive, retrieved 08/31/07; Vishnu Purana, Ch. VI: "He who practices magic rites for the harm of others, is punished in the hell called Krimíśa (that of insects).": Splits itself into six bodies which it positions in a hexagram barrier, sealing the opponent inside, then smashes them with the Bǎo Chǔ, deleting them completely. * Vikaralamon Vikaralamon is the Pig Deva who works for the Sovereign Ebonwumon.Same as the Japanese version of Chinese Zodiac, Vikaralamon resembles a wild boar instead of a pig. He is the size of a small mountain and eats everything around him. He sleeps with his eyes open. Digimon Tamers Vikaralamon was the last Deva to bio-emerge into the Real World, and quite possibly the most powerful of the Deva. Thanks to his massive size, extreme durability and great strength, Vikaralamon caused great destruction in Shinjuku. Because the attacks of the Tamers' Digimon at their Champion level had no effect on Vikaralamon, they digivolved to their Ultimate level and thus Rapidmon, Taomon and WarGrowlmon engaged again in battle against him. However, Vikaralamon's attacks brought great problems upon the three Digimon, especially WarGrowlmon, who was trapped under an energy ball for most of the fight. In the meantime, Mitsuo Yamaki prepared to activate the Juggernaut program, but Vikaralamon opened a rip in the sky before Juggernaut was activated. When Makuramon used an attack on the Hypnos building, everyone evacuated it and Vikaralamon returned to attacking. This time the army attacked him as well, but to no avail. Takato, meanwhile, sent his strength to WarGrowlmon, who then freed himself and destroyed Vikaralamon by firing his Atomic Blaster at point-blank range. Attacks * Fusion Ball (Treasure Wheel): Fires a giant energy ball ("Treasure Wheel") from his mouth. A blue wheel can bind, a green wheel can heal, a red wheel can destroy, a yellow wheel can transport. * Boar Bog: Regurgitates black sticky goo from his mouth. Makuramon Makuramon is the Monkey Deva who works for the Sovereign Baihumon. He's the only Deva that doesn't have horns or red eyes. Digimon Tamers Makuramon first appeared in the guise of a human and spied on the Tamers for a while, being noticeably interested in Calumon. For example he appeared during a game of Hide and Seek and even tried to steal Takato's D-Power. When he watched the battle between Leomon and Kumbhiramon he finally realized that Calumon was the Shining Digivolution. When Vikaralamon Bio-Emerged, he revealed his true form and told the Tamers about their goals - to get more power so that they can defeat their enemies. He then used his Primal Orb to cause a failure in the Juggernaut program and when Vikaralamon was defeated he kidnapped Calumon. He then fled to the Digital World but during his reentry he lost Calumon and thus had to search for him. During this search he frequently clashed with the Tamers who also went to the Digital World to search for Calumon. He met his end when Beelzemon attacked him and scanned his data. Makuramon had appeared to Beelzemon during the fight with Megidramon and blamed him on the near destruction of the Digital World, as well as insult him and chastise him, as Makuramon considered himself superior and told Beelzemon that Caturamon had "wasted power" on him by giving him the ability to digivolve. Beelzemon used little or no effort to grab him by the face and told Makuramon "You talk too much, Monkey boy. But you do have one thing I need," and with that, proceeded to delete and absorb the screaming monkey by squeezing his head until he was destroyed. Beelzemon would later use Makuramon's Primal Orb attack to capture Taomon and Rapidmon in bubbles, but was defeated by Gallantmon. Attacks * Primal Orb (Treasure Jewel): Can be used as a flaming projectile or hurled to strike opponents with. It can also be used to trap opponents in. * Raurava * Monkey Pummel Majiramon Majiramon is the Dragon Deva who works for the Sovereign Azulongmon. He can transforms his hair and moustache into "Treasure Arrows" Digimon Tamers Makuramon used Majiramon to fly up to where Calumon's cage was stuck but it was empty so they went looking for it. They encountered the Tamers and engaged in battle. Majiramon easily defeated Leomon, Gargomon, and Growlmon but was defeated when Ryo used the Goliath card to make Cyberdramon bigger. Once they were the same size, Cyberdramon proceeded to manhandle Majiramon and killed the unlucky Deva by crushing his skull (in the original Japanese, there is an audible 'crunch' when this happens). Attacks * Flaming Arrowheads (Treasure Arrow): Flies up and shoots fire arrows at his opponents. * Vedaka: Summons 108 Treasure Arrows from the sky to attack. * Firewall: Creates a large wall of fire to surround opponents. * Fire Breath: Can breath a stream of fire from his mouth. Caturamon Caturamon is the Dog Deva who works for the Sovereign Baihumon. Digimon Tamers After Impmon was defeated by Indramon, Caturamon contacted him from the Digital World and promised him the power he did not have. However Impmon then had to destroy the Tamers and although at first reluctant Impmon finally agreed. Caturamon then brought him back to the Digital World and took Impmon to where Zhuqiamon gave him the power to Digivolve to Beelzemon. After Beelzemon had defeated Infermon, Caturamon ordered him to destroy the Tamers and later brought him to the Tamers. Caturamon made himself known to the Tamers on two occasions: one where he abducted Calumon and brought him to the Sovereigns and another where he tried to kill Lopmon for her betrayal. The latter ended up with Caturamon being destroyed by Gallantmon after he mortally injured Terriermon with his Treasure Mallet attack. Beelzemon took advantage of his proprietor's death by absorbing his data (it's implied he had been planning on doing this at some point himself, as he called Caturamon a dirty dog and said he'd gotten what he deserved), and giving him a power boost in the process. As he died, he screamed, "LONG LIVE THE SOVEREIGN!!!" before being absorbed by Beelzemon. Apparently he competes with Makuramon for praise from their master and detests humans just as much as the other Deva with Lopmon being the exception, as he voiced his disgust while Suzie Wong clung to Lopmon. Attacks * Treasure Mallet: Turns his entire body into a mallet. * Shuvabojana: Turns his entire body into a mallet and knocks the earth to create an earthquake. * Howl of the Heavens: He howls supersonically enough to weaken force fields. Antylamon Antylamon is an Exalted Beast Digimon whose name is derived from the mythological Aṇḍīra. It is the "Rabbit" Deva, and serves the Sovereign Azulongmon. As a follower of Azulongmon, it is the owner of a gentle spirit. It likes small things, and because it attends to them with profound tenderness, if anything appears that tries to tread on them, then its personality is completely reversed, and it attacks with the , which are its arms transformed into razor-sharp axes. Once it loses its temper and starts spinning it doesn't calm down until the opponent's figure is no more.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/01-a/andiramon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Andiramon] Digimon Tamers Attacks * Bunny Blades (Asipatravana)Internet Sacred Text Archive, retrieved 08/31/07; Vishnu Purana, Ch. VI: "He who wantonly cuts down trees goes to the Asipatravana hell (the leaves of whose trees are swords).": Spins on its axis like a tornado, cutting anything surrounding it with the Bǎo Fǔ. * Notes and References Category:Antagonists Category:Organizations in Digimon